Juntas toda la eternidad
by DougaRR
Summary: One-Shoot continuación de "No siempre tres son multitud". Es el reencuentro de las tres chicas (Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera y Cory Monteith), y espero que os guste. Dejar un review.


Los años ya habían pasado todas las arrugas de su cara eran testigo de todos sus experiencias vividas, hacía un año que Naya le había dejado, pero recibió apoyo de parte de sus dos hijos y de su hija.

El mayor Alexandre era igual que Dianna físicamente y su actitud era una mezcla entre Naya y Chord, había conseguido graduarse en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de estados unidos y aunque era el más famoso de sus tres hermanos, el decidió salir del medio televisivo, ya que odiaba que todos le relacionaran con ser el hijo de la joven actriz muerta y no es que se avergonzara ni mucho menos si no que quería lograr lo que fuera por méritos propios y que sus madres estuvieran orgullosas, especialmente la que le observaba desde el cielo. Por lo que acabó estudiando medicina y a día de hoy era uno de los cirujanos más importantes del mundo.

El mediano Ricardo era igual que Naya salvo que tenía el pelo castaño claro aunque físicamente se parecía mucho a su madre, su actitud era un auténtico divo igualito a Lea. Este no había estudiado una carrera a diferencia de su hermano mayor pero desde muy pequeño empezó en el medio televisivo, de ahí que cuando fue un adolescente era uno de los actores mejor pagados, según la revista Forbes, por no hablar de lo locas que estaban todas las chicas por él, ya que era un sex symbol.

Y la pequeña Elise era una autentica copia de Lea físicamente salvo porque sus ojos eran verdes, su forma de ser era totalmente de Naya. Y ella se había dedicado por completo al mundo de la canción, pero decidió sacarse la carrera de derecho ya que cantar le gustaba pero lo tenía como hobbie. Durante un tiempo ejerció de abogada pero al ver el potencial de voz que tenía decidió exprimirla hasta que se quedara sin ella.

A pesar de ser hermanos de diferentes madres, el padre fue el mismo. Tras la muerte de Dianna, Chord se mudó con ellas, para estar al lado de Alexandre y aunque nunca llagaron a ser nada sentimentalmente siempre estuvieron juntos. Al rubio le costó encontrar una mujer que aceptara la relación con las dos chicas y sus hijos, pero acabo encontrando a la mujer perfecta una pelirroja muy parecida a Dianna con la que tuvo dos gemelos. Y aunque los cinco eran hermanos y se querían como tal, siempre fueron como primos.

Desde la muerte de Dianna siempre viajaban a Santorini por el cumpleaños de Alexandre y así lo siguieron haciendo cuando nacieron los pequeños. Todas las noches Dianna se aparecía en la orilla del mar y les contaba a sus tres hijos la historia de Neptuno y Clito, pero cuando sus tres hijos crecieron dejaron de verla.

Amigo aún vivía en la isla aunque ya no tenía tanta fortaleza y su musculatura estaba algo deteriorada y se acabó separando tras la muerte de Dianna, pero a pesar de tener muchas novias durante su juventud, nunca encontró a nadie como Dianna por lo que no llegó a formar una familia propia, para él su familia siempre fueron las chicas y sus pequeños. Actualmente los hijos de los tres chicos. "Todos le seguían llamando Amigo".

Cuando se jubilaron las chicas decidieron mudarse a vivir a Santorini aunque cuando descubrieron que iban a ser abuelas no lo dudaron y cogieron el primer vuelo a LAX para poder estar cerca de sus nietos.

Aunque Naya cuando sentía que sus días acaban quiso viajar hasta Santorini para poder morir allí en paz, el último día en la tierra para la latina fue rodeada de su mujer sus hijos con sus respectivas parejas y sus nietos correteando por la playa mientras ella era abrazada por Lea. Ella quería morir en Santorini para poder estar cerca de su rubia. Que a pesar de los años y el tiempo jamás la olvidaron.

Y eso mismo decidió la anciana Lea.

La anciana Lea se encontraba tumbada en la cama donde había tenido tan buenos momentos con sus dos mujeres, rodeada de sus tres hijos mientras podía ver como entraba el sol por las ventanas y podía a oír a sus nietos jugando en el agua con las parejas de sus hijos.

-**Mamá te quiero mucho**- lloraba un adulto Ricardo abrazado a su madre.

Le observaba cada sección de su cara recordando a Naya -**Yo también mi pequeño, tienes que prometerme que no te meterás en muchos líos, de acuerdo**- susurro Lea abrazándolo con una sonrisa al ver que su hijo asentía.

-**Quiero que sepáis los tres que estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros**- decía mirándolos a los tres emocionada.

-**No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti**- dijo Elise acercándose a ella abrazándola con fuerza entre lloros.

-**Podrás con todo y con la ayuda de tus hermanos y tu familia, de acuerdo mi vida**- le sonrió a su hija acariciándole la barriga, ya que se encontraba embarazada de 5 meses –** y cuida de esa pequeña**- le sonrió cogiéndole del mentón y guiñándole un ojo.

-**te prometo que le hablare de ti y de ellas, le diré que tiene tres ángeles en el cielo que velaran por ella… te quiero muchísimo por favor no te vayas… **-no pudo contener el llanto abalanzándose a su madre y aferrándose a su débil cuerpo.

Lea trago fuerte tratando de no llorar, quería mostrarse fuerte.

-**Mi príncipe**- le sonrió Lea a su hijo mayor acordándose de Dianna, este le regalo una sonrisa triste, se mostraba fuerte no derramando lágrimas pero realmente le estaba costando.

-**Mamá no es necesario que digas nada, tienes que guardar fuerzas**- se sentó a su lado en la cama basándole la mano.

-**No mandes callar a tu madre**- le regaño sacando una sonrisa a los cuatro –**Ahora eres el responsable de esta pequeña familia, pero quiero que te dejes ayudar por tus hermanos**- le sonrió al ver que su hijo no pudo aguantar más y asentía derramando lágrimas.

-**No tienes que tener miedo ellas te estarán esperando con los brazos abiertos**- le abrazo entre lágrimas Alexandre.

Sin más los cuatro se abrazaron llorando y se quedaron sabe Dios cuanto tiempo sus tres hijos lloraban abrazando a su madre que cuando empezó a notar que las fuerzas le fallaban cerro los ojos sintiendo el cariño de sus pequeños ya mayores, hasta que ya no pudo más.

-**Mamá**- dijo Elise separándose al ver que su madre no respiraba –**No, por favor, no**- dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de su madre.

Alexandre se levantó y abrazó a su hermana para tranquilizarla ya que no le haría bien al bebe, mientras Ricardo beso por última vez a su madre en la cabeza y se abrazó a sus hermanos llorando como nunca lo había hecho.

-**Ellas están ahora juntos como siempre quisieron**- les susurro Alexandre abrazando a sus dos hermanos.

-**Lea**- se oía una voz lejana –**Leeeeaaaa-** cada vez estaba más cerca de ella – ¡**Lea despierta!**- le gritaron.

**-¿Cory?- **dijo la morena abriendo los ojos de golpe y sorprendiéndose al verle exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio -**Oh Dios mío Cory**- se abalanzo sobre él, sorprendiéndose por su agilidad perdida.

-**No me lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí?**- dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

-**Quería ser el primero en darte la bienvenida**- dijo acariciándole la cara. Lea se limitó a sonreír

-¿**Cómo estás pequeña? **- le sonrió

-**Emmm, ¿muerta?**- bromeo la chica

-**Ha pasado mucho tiempo**- le sonrió el chico –**Yo… quería pedirte perdón**- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-**No es necesario**- le sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo, la verdad que jamás lo olvido y aunque no llegó a quererlo tanto como las amaba a ellas siempre fue muy importante.

-¿**Asique lesbiana?**- bromeó Cory con una sonrisa. –**Y ni más ni menos que Dianna y Naya**- rio tranquilizando a la chica.

Asintió con una enorme sonrisa -¿**No te molesta?**- dijo dudosa

-**Naah, supongo que al observar vuestro amor pude ver que era verdadero, además quien se resistiría a Dianna y a Naya**- bromeó el chico.

-**Te me fuiste muy pronto**- dijo triste Lea.

-**Fuiste fuerte, al igual que lo hiciste cuando Dianna vino**- dijo triste el chico recordando el primer día de Dianna en el cielo.

-¿**Le recibiste tú también?**- dijo recordando lo rápido que se le fue su rubia.

-**Si la verdad que me sorprendió cuando me enteré pero te la he cuidado bien **– sonrió el chico. –**También a Naya**- bromeó.

Lea sonrió algo triste mientras se observaba mirándose sorprendida al ver que sus arrugas habían desaparecido juraría que tendría 30 años de nuevo, por lo que estaría encantada. -**¿Por qué vuelvo a ser joven?**- le pregunto curiosa viendo que vestía un vestido blanco corto mostrando sus jóvenes y trabajadas piernas

-**Porque tu último pensamiento fueron tus ganas de volver a ver a tus dos mujeres e inmediatamente tu subconsciente te llevó al día que perdiste a Dianna, ya que fue la última vez que estuvisteis juntas en la tierra**- le sonrió triste dirigiendo la mirada a una gran pantalla de cine donde estaban saliendo momentos de su vida.

-**¿Dónde están necesito verlas?**- dijo ansiosa y a la vez asustada.

-**Estas muerta simplemente piensa en un lugar donde creas que estarán**- le dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo la morena, cerró los ojos y pensó en Santorini.

Al abrirlos parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, seguía todo igual a como lo recordaba, miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie, subió las escalares hasta su habitación y allí estaba Naya con un vestido blanco muy ajustado apoyada en la terraza, al verla corrió hacia ella.

-**Cariño**- se lanzó a sus brazos, besándola de nuevo en los labios con necesidad.

-**Mi amor, te he extrañado, como están nuestros pequeños**- le sonrió triste.

-**Cada día más viejos y con más arrugas**- bromeo la morena **-Vamos a ser abuelas de nuevo**- rio, contagiando a la latina, mientras abrazadas se volvían a besar.

-**Te quiero**- le susurro volviendo a besarla.

-**¿Dónde está?**- dijo emocionada preguntando por la rubia.

Naya le sonrió emocionada –**Está preciosa como siempre**- dijo acariciándole la mejilla y mirando hacía la playa.

Lea iba cuestionar algo, pero siguió la mirada y se encontró con Dianna que estaba en la orilla del mar con un vestido blanco largo, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la mano de Naya hasta su rubia con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó sobre ella que le esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Dios mío my lady, estás aquí**- la abrazó con fuerza, tantos años echándola de menos.

-**Para siempre**- rio la rubia besándola con fuerza en los labios.

-**os quiero, os quiero, os quiero**- dijo abrazándolas con fuerza a sus dos mujeres.

-**Más te vale porque nos vas a tener que aguantar hasta la eternidad**- bromeo la latina besando a Dianna y las tres estallaron en risas.

Tanto tiempo estuvieron separadas que no fue bueno para ninguna pero ahora tendrían la eternidad para ellas y nadie ni nada les separaría.

**4 meses después**

-**Felicidades hermanito**- apareció Ricardo sentándose en la orilla del mar al lado de su hermano vestido de blanco.

**-Gracias**- dijo abrazándole Alexandre vestido de blanco también.

-**¿Por qué siempre vestimos de blanco el día de tu cumpleaños?**- le dijo curioso su hermano, ya que nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo a sus madres ya que ese día aunque no querían demostrarlo se ponían tristes.

-**En honor a mamá Di, este día fue el que murió también, y como era un ángel vestíamos de blanco, ¿supongo?, la verdad que nunca me atreví a preguntarles**- le sonrió de lado.

-**Sabes aunque ya no la vemos, sé que sigue estando cerca de nosotros **- dijo triste Ricardo –**Cuando hace años tuve el accidente y caí en aquel rio, te juro que me ofreció la mano, para ayudarme a salir del coche, si no yo habría muerto…- **agacho la cabeza –**por ella decidí dejar las drogas y cambiar mi estilo de vida**- dijo mirando al horizonte.

-**Seguro que estará orgulloso de ti**- le sonrió su hermano mayor –**tanto como nuestras otras madres**- le abrazó.

-¿**Interrumpo?**- se sentó su hermana en medio de ellos cuando le dejaron un sitio y felicitando a su hermano mayor, vestía un vestido blanco holgado a pesar de que había recuperado su figura en apenas semanas, prefirió vestir ancha. Llevaba en brazos a su hija recién nacida.

-**Para nada ¿Cuándo has llegado?**- dijo Alexandre besándole la cabeza.

-**Hace un par de horas**- sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro mirando a su hermano Ricardo coger a su hija -**¿Crees que vendrán a conocerla?**- preguntó triste mirando a su pequeña que apenas podía abrir los ojitos.

Ricardo le sonrió –**Claro, mamá Le jamás se perdonarían no conocer a esta pequeña, además estoy deseando de ver la cara de nuestra madre cuando le digamos que se llamará igual que su primer personaje que le hizo ser famosa internacionalmente: Rachel**- sonrió al ver como la pequeña se despertaba de golpe.

-**No sé cómo piensas decirle su nombre desde que dejamos de ser pequeños no vemos a mamá Di y cuando mamá Nay murió el año pasado tampoco la vimos por no hablar de mamá Le hace cuatro meses…**- dijo Elise echándose a llorar en los brazos de su hermano mayor

-**Puede que no la veamos pero estoy seguro que Rachel podrá**- dijo Ricardo meciendo a la pequeña ya que había comenzado a llorar.

Pero la pequeña no paraba –**trae que has asustado a mi sobrina**- dijo Alexandre cogiéndola en brazos pero nada la pequeña no paraba de llorar.

-**Lo que quiere es ir con su mamá ¿A que si cariño?**- sonrió Elise cogiendo a su hija. Pero nada los tres estaban haciendo gracias para que dejara de llorar la pequeña que estaba tumbada sobre las piernas estiradas de su madre, pero la pequeña tenía un llanto sonoro.

-**¿Tendrá hambre? Si le acabo de dar de comer**- pregunto Elise más para sí que para sus hermanos.

-**No te iras a sacar una teta**- dijo asustado Roberto recibiendo una colleja de parte de Alexandre.

-**Eres tonto y deja de pensar en guarradas que soy tu hermana menor**- le dijo ofendida la chica pero en seguida sonrió para tranquilizar a su hermano mediano.

En ese momento la pequeña Rachel se cayó y miraba con una enorme sonrisa detrás de su madre y sus tíos, los tres miraron hacia atrás levantando la cabeza para arriba igual que la pequeña pero no vieron nada…

-**es preciosa**- dijo emocionada Lea abrazando a Dianna y Naya.

-**tan preciosa como su abuela**- dijo besándole en los labios Dianna.

-**No me puedo creer lo que han crecido nuestros pequeños**- dijo Naya tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas

-**No hay nada más en el mundo que desee abrazarlos pero creo que podré esperar hasta que cumplan 100 años**- rio la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-**Bienvenida al mundo nuestra pequeña Rachel**- dijeron las tres a la vez antes de besar la pequeña cabecita de su nieta recién nacida.

En ese momento Elise sintió una sensación cálida pero a la vez fría por lo que le hizo estremecerse.

-¿**Estás bien?**- pregunto Ricardo al ver como a Elise se le erizaba la piel

-**Sí, no sé, he tenido una sensación extraña**- dijo mirando a sus hermanos que la miraban preocupados.

-**Alexandre ¿Quieres hacer los honores?**- dijo Elise mirando a su hermano mayor entregándole a su hija en brazos.

El mayor sonrió orgulloso y miro a la pequeña Rachel que le observaba atenta. Carraspeo un poco -** Dice la leyenda que en esta pequeña isla se encontraba antiguamente La Atlántida Perdida. La Atlántida era una isla mágica y misteriosa, y era más grande que Asia y Libia juntas…**- empezó a contarle la historia que hace años le contaba su madre el día de su cumpleaños, al igual que fue haciendo cuando nacieron sus dos hermanos hasta que fue pasando a sus nietos y así seguiría como tradición…

Lo que los tres hermanos no sabían era que sus madres les observaban orgullosas por última vez, hasta que Dios decidiera que ellos deberían juntarse con ellas cosas que esperaban que fuera dentro de muchísimo tiempo…

Ese día conocieron a su última nieta nacida y la vieron por primera y última vez, ya que nada les ataba en la tierra porque podían descansar en paz al lado del amor de su vida y estarían juntas toda eternidad amándose cada día más.


End file.
